The secret mission
by Thoughts of Master Yoda
Summary: Matt Weaver, a Jedi Knight of the new order is selected for a secret mission by Luke Skywalker. Returning to his home planet of Horace Matt has no idea what he's about to the into. Will the dark Jedi and the smuggler build their machines or Will he stop
1. Chapter 1

The secret mission

Chapter 1

Where should I begin? I don't know. So many things have happened to me. It's getting harder and harder to sort out the events that have happened to me. My name is Matt Weaver and I have been stuck in this place for longer than I can remember. I long to see the outside world. I was sent here on assignment by Luke Skywalker. I am a Markib, or a padawan whose completed training under a master.

I am a human with blue eyes, brown hair, I'm about 5'10" tall, I am 16 standard years old and I have an orange double bladed light saber. I am the only one in the Jedi order who has a double bladed light saber. I am also the only one who has an orange blade. Where am I and how did I get here? Stick along for the ride and I will answer your questions.

I have been part of the Jedi order since I was eight standard years old. Before I was discovered by the Jedi order, I was an orphan living on the streets and doing what I had to do to survive. I'm from the outer rim planet of Horace, a beautiful blue industrial planet with many species of people. The planet's main source of income for its economy and for its trade with other planets is manufacturing. Our democracy is much like Coruscant before the old republic fell and became the Empire.

I should clarify, what I told you is true, at least from my point of view. I was not always an orphan before I came to the Jedi order. I did have a father (not my real father, but a father nonetheless) his name was Lihp Weaver. He found me on the streets when I was four. He was a strong, muscular human being that looked to me to be very old probably about 80. He was a Jedi who had left the order when his actual son had died. The day he found me he was walking home from a cantina and I bumped into him. What happened next I'll never forget. He took me home and gave me a place to sleep and food. He said I could stay there for as long as I wanted. Little did I know that I would end up staying there forever. He and I became father and son. He sensed great force ability in me. So when I became five years old he started to train me in the ways of the Jedi. He gave me his son's blue light saber for training. He trained me for two years from sunrise until sunrise the next morning. We trained like this for six days a week, on the seventh day we could rest. I mostly slept on the days of rest.

I was seven years old when he died. He died in his sleep. I was heartbroken, this man cared for me like his son and now he was gone. I had one thought after he died and that was to join the Jedi order and become a Jedi master. I took his orange double bladed light saber and set off. I went to the cantina so I could find out some information. I found a man who was talking to some four eyed creature. I overheard him say, "I will take you to the planet of Yavin where the Jedi Academy is located, if you pay me enough money."

I knew this was my chance. After the alien creature had left I came over to the man and said, "Excuse me sir, did I hear you say you were going to the planet Yavin where the Jedi order is?

The man turned to look at me. To my surprise it was Han Solo. I had heard his name and seen his face on Horace's news holograms.

He asked sarcastically," Why , you wanna go to the planet?"

"As a matter of fact I do." I said with a little bit of discussed in my tone.

"Alright, fine with me just pay me a little bit of money and I will take you there."

"Hear is something I can give you, which you can sell and get money for." I took out my training light saber and handed it to him.

He took one look at my training light saber and laughed saying " Your a Jedi aren't you, I should have known. We'll leave in an hour."

That was nine years ago. I was officially part of the order on my eighth birthday. I was told that I was the most promising student from my generation. Ben Skywalker, Luke Skywalker son and I became pretty close friends. Luke had selected me for this mission because I was the best one qualified for the assignment and the assignment took place on Horace

The order had intercepted a partial message about their being a group of dark Jedi on the planet, along with a crime boss that was smuggling in equipment for the dark Jedi to build something. Luke had told me not to tell anyone else about the assignment.

"Why?" I asked him when he told me this.

"Because...um because it would make the other Jedi jealous"

I sensed something weird in his response, but accepted the assignment, even know it was unclear. Three things are clear I thought to myself as I walked out to the ship bay to get ready for take off.

·Find out if the rumors are true.

·Find out what the dark Jedi are planning to build.

·Stop the dark Jedi and the crime boss.

As I came out of hyperspace in the Horace system I had no idea what I was about to get into.

To be continued...

All characters and locations that are not made up are the property of Lucasfilm.


	2. Chapter 2

The secret mission

Chapter 2

It was night on Horace as I landed on the docking platform that was assigned to me by the docking officers of the space department agency. I landed on platform 25. I saw a protocol droid waiting for me near the platform. As I got out of my seat, a cold wind hit me in the face. I had forgotten how the planet's climate could change, some parts of the planet were warm and other parts of the planet were cold, it all depended on which part of the planet you were in. As I walked over to the droid, I saw that I was in the mountains, everything was covered in snow, and as snow fell from the sky I realized that I was shivering. What a perfect place to be, I thought to myself, no one would ever think to look for me here. The droid saw me coming and started running towards me. When he got close enough to me to speak, he said, "Welcome to Horace sir, how long will you be staying?"

I didn't know how long I would be staying on the planet, so I said, "Three weeks." That should give me enough time to find out what I need to know and to stop the dark Jedi from completing their plan, I thought to myself.

"Excellent, that will be 45 credits." I took out some money and paid him 45 credits. "Here are some warm clothes for you." He handed me a brown hat, a pair of black boots, with heat radiators, a pair of red gloves, also with heat radiators, a blue sweatshirt, and an orange jacket. "All of these items will adjust automatically to the size of the body part, when you put them on." "One last question" he said, "what is your name?"

At this question I waved my hand and said, "Never mind my name."

To this he said, "Ah, never mind, have a good day, sir." He turned and left.

**Jedi Temple-Yavin**

"He's coming, master, he's coming."

"Excellent, you have done well, my apprentice."

"Thank you, master"

**Horace-Day**

I woke up in my room, the next day; the sun was just breaking through the clouds when I got up. I had rented a room at a lodge not far from the landing platform the night before. My cover story was I was an inventor, who was looking for someone to buy his new product. The new product was a light crossbow. The light crossbow was much like a light saber, in which it could do everything a light saber could do. The only difference was it was in a crossbow format. I was an inventor by day, but by night I was a smuggler. I decided on this cover story because I thought if I was a smuggler who could help the dark Jedi in their plan, they might let me in to their circle.

I put on the clothes I had been given the night before; I put my light saber in my right boot. I opened the door and set out for the day. I walked up and down the streets of Oozamalak, (the town's name that I was staying in) looking for a cantina. I found one at the South East edge of the town. I sat down at the bar and asked the bartender for a cup of their finest beer, he gave me a Smada Leumas. I took a drink of the beer and said to him "I'm an inventor and I'm looking to sell a product, you know any one who might be interested?"

"What sort of product?" he asked ungratefully.

"A light crossbow, sort of like a light saber, only in a crossbow format."

"Ah, that's Senrab Werdna's territory she's into all that Jedi stuff."

"Any idea where I might find her?"

"Her business is located just north of here; look for a sign that says "Werdna's mechanical parts store."

I finished the beer and I said, "Thank you, "how much for the drink. "

"10 credits" he said thankfully.

I paid him his money and left the cantina.

After about an hour of searching, I found the store. I went into the store and said, "Hello"

The receptionist looked at me and said, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"I want to speak to Senrab Werdna."

"Speak about what? "

"I'm an inventor looking to sell a new product, which she might be interested in."

"Alright, I will get her for you." the receptionist got out of her seat and went to a back room. A moment later she came out with an Aqualish female. I saw that she had four eyes, to normal size eyes, where normal eyes are, and two large eyes on the left and the right of her forehead. Her brown skin gleamed in the light, which filled up the room. She did not have much hair but what she did have; it was the color of gold. She smiled at me and I saw that she had teeth like that of a walrus.

"Hello there, you wanted to see me?" said, Senrab Werdna.

"Yes, Miss Werdna, I'm an inventor who is looking to sell light crossbows."

Through the force I could sense a tremor. I knew that this woman was the smuggler I had been looking for.

"Let's go back to my office."

I followed her back to her office and when she shut the door, she looked at my blueprint that I had drawn of the light crossbow and smiled. She said, "I have some friends who would be very interested in your product, Mr.…"I needed to think of a name quick. The first thing that popped into my mind was wheels.

"Call me, Wheels."

"Right, Mr. Wheels I have some friends who would be very interested in your product, if you were to build it, that is."

"I need 2000 credits to build a prototype."

"How about a meeting tonight with my friends, say seven o'clock?"

"Sounds good."

Will meet here, in my office."

"See you then." I said as I walked out of her office.

Back on the streets I thought to myself, things are going better than expected. Little did I know how much trouble I was about to get into.

To be continued...

All characters and locations are not made up of the property of Lucasfilm.


	3. Chapter 3

The secret mission6

Chapter 3

At six o'clock I set out for Senrab Werdna's shop again. I was so overjoyed, on how easy things were going that I didn't even realize that someone was running at me. He and I collided, we both fell backwards, I hit the back of my head and as I got up off the ground, rage rose up inside me. I thought to myself, who the hell bumped into me and he'd better have a good reason for it.

When I got back on my feet I saw who bumped into me, it was a human kid about my age, give or take a year. He was about 5'7", with green eyes, red hair and many freckles on his face. The rage that I was feeling subsided I thought to myself, how stupid of me to be mad at this kid for doing nothing wrong. I helped him up off the ground and asked him, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, sorry about that."

"It's all right." I said, "What is your name?"

"My name is Yarrum Kcaz." he said," What's yours"

I was debating on whether to tell him my real name or to give him my fake one. I looked him up and down, and left to right. A feeling inside me told me I could trust him, so I told him my name.

"My name is Matt Weaver, I'm a Jedi Knight sent here by Luke Skywalker. I am on assignment.

"Wow, that's cool. I've never met a Jedi Knight before."

"Look, kid, you're the only one who knows what I really am. So, promise me that you will not say a word of this to anyone."

"Yes, yes of course. Where are you going now?"

"Senrab Werdna's shop."

"Can I come with you?"

"No, it's too dangerous. I won't let you get hurt because of me".

The look on his face was of pure sadness. I thought it over and decided he could come with me. We walked down to Senrab Werdna's shop and when we got to the door of the shop I stopped. I said to Yarrum "Wait out here; if I need help I'll call you." He nodded in agreement. I went inside.

**Jedi Temple-Yavin**

"Everything is going as expected, you may proceed."

"I will begin with phase two of our plan, master."

**Horace- Sunset**

I got inside the shop and repeated the same steps as before. When I went back to Senrab Werdna's office there was a bodyguard there to do a weapon search, he did not find anything so I was clear. Senrab went over to her desk and pushed a button underneath it, instantly the square of wall that was to the right of her desk slid down revealing a secret door. "Follow me" she said. I followed her into the dark passageway.

When I came out on the opposite side, I was in someplace, which looked like a warehouse. I saw three people; one was a Dug that looked a lot like Sebulba. His smooth and pouch skin hung loosely around his neck. He had fin-like ears and a pronounced snout, which he used to smell the air. He was about 4 feet tall. Another was a Bith, he had big round black eyes and a bald head, his tiny mouth was underneath his pink fleshy face folds. He stood about 6 feet tall. The last one was a human, with black hair brown eyes, he stood about 5'6" and his skin was a light brownish color. I could sense that he was the only dark Jedi here. I figured that the other two were probably just smugglers and knew nothing of the dark Jedi plans. "These are my friends that are interested in your product Mr. wheels" Senrab was saying, "I only know the name of one of them." she pointed to the human "his name is Namrah Kcin; the other two won't tell me their names." I nodded and shook Namrah Kcin's hand.

The meeting took nearly an hour, but when I came out of Werdna's shop again, it was dark and standing there was Yarrum.

"How did it go?"

"Good, they took the bate, they said it would take them about a couple of days to do my prototype."

He had a funny look on his face when I told him this; I laughed and proceeded to tell him the whole story. When I got to the end of it I told him to go home and get some rest. He said he would. As I walked back to my hotel little did I suspect that he would become an important key to the success of my mission and also my downfall.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The secret mission

Chapter 4

"Be careful my son, the enemy is all around you."

"Father, is that you?"

"Yes, it is me my son, and I have come to warn you."

"Warn me? Why?"

"I have no time to explain, my son, just know the enemy is all around you."

"Father, what do you mean?"

"Be safe my son."

"Father…wait… wait…"

I awoke with a feeling of fear, in a cold sweat in my bed. I had no idea whether the conversation I had just had was a dream or a vision through the force. In any case, it seemed important; it seemed to be a message. "What did he mean?" I said out loud to the empty room "what do you mean, father?" I got up from my bed and looked out the window; it was still night on the planet. After what seemed like hours I decided to go back to bed and worry about things in the morning. Just when I was settling down to go to sleep, my transmitter went off. So, I got out of bed again and went over to where it lay. My transmitter was a half circle and had some dials in the front, one was black and one was green. The black one turned it on and the green one turned it off. It was a grayish color. I turned it on, instantly a little blue holographic figure appeared in the half circle. It was Luke Skywalker.

"I'm sorry, Master Weaver. Did I wake you?"

"No." I said sleepily.

"Have you found out any information yet?"

"Not a lot." I had said this partly because I was tired and wanted to sleep, but also those words "the enemy is all around you" kept ringing in my head.

"Well, when you do will you let me know?"

"I will. Goodbye, Master Skywalker."

Before he could say another word, I had shut the transmitter off and went to bed. I felt something in the force. Maybe it was just a feeling, I was not sure. One thing I was sure of, however, I could sense the dark sidehad grown stronger, more and more every day since I been here. Which meant one of two things, 1: the dark side was getting stronger which I didn't believe or 2: the dark side of the force was clouding my ability to see the future and use the force. I doubted the first scenario because Luke Skywalker's father had supposedly ended the sith and brought peace to the galaxy.

I had the same dream that night with the same conversation. I had not figured out what it meant until it was too late.

To be continued...

All characters and locations that are not made up are the property of Lucasfilm.


	5. Chapter 5

The secret mission

Chapter 5

The two days in which, the prototype was to be built had passed. It was late morning when I got up out of bed. Still thinking about the dream I had had for two nights in a row. After about an hour I got dressed and set out for the day. When I opened the door I jumped back, startled, standing in my doorway was Yarrum Kcaz.

"Ready to go" he asked me.

Still startled, I asked him, "What are you doing here?"

"You said the prototype they were building for you, would be done in two days. Well, it's been two days."

"Yes, but how do you know were I live?"

"I followed you home the other night."

His answer caught me off guard. I asked him suspiciously, "Followed me home? Why?"

"Um… um… because I live close by, so I um... saw you go into your room the other night."

I could tell by the way he answered that he was hiding something. Instantly my light saber flew from my right boot to my right hand. I ignited one side of it and the orange blade appeared within a split second. I stood there holding the black handle expecting Yarrum to do something, but he did not, he just stood there with a shocked look on his face. I said, "Alright, kid you better tell me the truth and you better tell me it now!"

"Alright, hold on, hold on, and don't do anything stupid. The truth is, I'm homeless. So, I followed you home and slept near your hotel. Now put that thing down before one of us gets hurt.

This time I had a shocked look on my face. I turned off my saber and put it back in my boot. I started laughing, I laughed so hard that I fell to the ground. Yarrum was still staring at me. "What are you laughing at?"

"My...myself", I said. "I'm sorry if I startled you, I've just had a weird dream for the past two nights. It's making me a little edgy."

"That's all right. Are you ready to go to Werdna's?"

"Yes, but there's something I'd like to give you first." I went into my room and took a blaster from the desk. I went to the doorway again. I handed him the blaster and said, "You're coming with me this time."

When we arrived at the shop I stopped at the doorway. I reached into my pocket and took out an object that looked like a hearing aid. I handed it to Yarrum. "Take this; it's an audio device that allows you to hear everything in the room. Put it over your ear and find a safe place to hide. If I need you I will say I'm expecting company." He nodded and took the hearing aid, put it on and went to the side of the building, knelt down behind a garbage dump and waited. I went inside.

As before, I went to the receptionist and waited for Werdna, I acted like I was talking to myself. I said to myself "Can you see me, can you hear me." The receptionist looked at me with a funny expression on her face and said," Well of course I can." I smiled politely and heard Yarrum's voice say yes through my ear. Werdna came out and took me back to her office. I muttered, "Werdna's office is in the back."

We got to her office and she sat down in her chair. She said, "Mr. Wheels I have done your prototype for you, free of charge. I must say it's an excellent weapon."

"Thank you Miss Werdna, your work is deeply appreciated." I said that as kindly as I could for I could sense some danger in the force. I could also sense, that below her desk were two vibro-blades. They were sword like, each about 12 inches long with a six-inch straight metal handle.

"Shall we go meet my partners?"

"Yes, please."

Again she pushed the button under her desk and the door in the side of the wall appeared. Werdna put the vibro-blades behind her back and slid them down into her back pockets. I muttered the information to Yarrum. I stepped in, came out on the other side. And stopped cold, through the force I could sense extreme danger, I waited. Werdna started to talk to me she said, "Mr. Wheels we have done a background check on you-." My body went as cold as ice, they had found me out. Werdna was still speaking, "- and it seems that when the computers tried to verify your identity, it showed you as being a Jedi."

I forced a laugh and said, "You must be joking, of course the computer would identify me as a Jedi because that is my cover, I tell people I'm a Jedi, that way people will tell me everything I need to know."

Werdna looked at Namrah Kcin and he shook his head. She looked at me again and said evilly, "That was it nice line, Jedi master Weaver. It's been fun, but it's time to die."

This was as I expected, once more my light saber came up into my hands. I ignited both sides of it, and stepped back sideways with my right leg, I let go of my saber with my left hand and I pulled back my right hand. My saber was now parallel with my right arm. I waited for the attack. Namrah Kcin drew his light saber and stepped back into the shadows. He was gone. Werdna and the rest of the smugglers drew their weapons. Outnumbered, I said, "I'm expecting company."

With an evil grin on her face, Werdna said, "We know you are." A second later Namrah Kcin reappeared, his blade at Yarrum's throat. My heart sank; Werdna didn't have to say a thing, I understood. I had to decide whether Yarrum lived or died. What was I going to do, I had to choose.

To be continued...

All characters, locations, and all other items that are not made up are the property of Lucasfilm.


	6. Chapter 6

The secret mission

Chapter 6

I had to choose, I had to choose fast. On the one hand there was Yarrum's life, but on the other hand there was… there was my mission. Come to think of it, there was something funny going on here. How did they know I'd have an accomplice and becoming? In less… in less, it was an inside job. Aw, it couldn't be, could it? All these thoughts were racing through my head, while Yarrum dangled there an inch from death.

I had to choose. I hadto stick to my decision, what ever decision that may be and live with it. I chose, with my left hand I use the force to push Namrah Kcin back, I did this so fast that he did not expect my defense and fell backward saber clutched in his right hand. He was down on the floor. Yarrum ran forward to the doorway, which was still opened. I yelled, "Get out of here Yarrum and save yourself."

He shook his head and yelled back "I'm not leaving without you."

Werdna and the other smugglers were coming towards me. Weapons drawn, the two smugglers with blasters fired. The red bullets came right for me. I put my light saber at 165° angle. The bullets simply bounced off my saber shot in different directions and destroyed little parts of the room. I forced jump forward because I felt someone come up behind me. While in the air, I turned to look over my shoulder. There was Namrah Kcin, looking up at me, pure anger showed on his face.

He shouted, "I'll get you, filthy stinking Jedi."

I smiled at him and landed on the ground again. My legs were bent, my left hand on the ground, in front of my legs to help support me. My saber still clutched in my right hand, I charged forward. In front of me were the two smugglers that had no names. Again, they tried to use their blasters to kill me and again they failed. I killed them so easily, that it was like cutting butter. Their deaths were about a second apart.

Now, dark rage was controlling me. I went after Senrab Werdna next. She put her blades out to defend herself, but again to no avail. For I pulled them away with the force and as she bent down to pick them up, I killed her. I hope for her sake it was quick and painless, for as her severed head rolled away from her body I turned to deal with Namrah Kcin. Who was standing on the other side of the room glaring at me with a look of hatred, which meant he wanted to kill me. With my light saber, now with the bottom side of it off, I raised it above my head and waited for him to make the first move.

He jumped in the air and so did I. His light saber came in contact with mine halfway through the air. The colors of are blades showed on opposite faces. Eventually, we came down. He swung at me, his blade barely missing my left ear. I blocked his attack and ducked. I swung at his legs, but he expected this and jumped back. He did a back flip in the air and landed. When he landed, I kicked him in the face. This made him fall back on the floor once more and as a benefit he had dropped his saber on the ground.

I went in for the kill. My blade raised above my head ready to be swung down and kill him. He was too fast for me; however, by the time my blade had gone halfway down he had used the force to grab his saber to block my attack. Then he pushed me back. I fell, about 10 feet back and landed on the floor. This gave him time to get up. He started to run at me with the help of the force. I use the force to grab parts of the room to throw them at him as a distraction. It worked he was knocked off balance long enough for me to get up. This time I ran at him. I had expected him to use the same tactic. He did, but this time I was ready. I turned both my light saber sides on and cut things down from both sides. Eventually, he got smart and attacked me from the back. I was forced to turn around and cut down the things that were coming at me. When I turned back around I saw him coming at me, with such speed that I could not block his attack with my light saber. Instead, I turn my light saber off and in my left hand sparks began to fly out. The sparks became lines of lightning. The lightning was aimed straight for him. My move was so unexpected that he had no time to react. The lightning hit him gave him an electric jolt and made him fly into the wall. He bruised his head, but he was still conscious. I went up to him slowly and asked him some questions.

"Who sent you?"

"It does not matter, either way the Jedi will once again be extinct."

"What are you building?"

"Your destruction, filthy stinking Jedi!"

"I will find out what you're up to."

"It doesn't matter if you find out because my master will kill you and if he doesn't his master will."

"What are you talking about; the dark Jedi can't have more then one master to a group. They've always had one master and one apprentice, that's how it's always been."

Before he could say anything else a red bullet hit him in the face, killing him instantly. I spun around; Yarrum was standing near the doorway blaster in his hand. I ran up to him shouting, "Why did you do that? I was just starting to get information out of him.

"He wasn't going to talk I could see it in his face and hear it in his voice. Better to kill him now, than let him live another day and kill someone else." I agreed with him, but still I had a funny feeling about the situation, but I could not put my finger on it.

We left Werdna's shop (I use the force on the secretary at the front desk to make her quit her job and forget what had happened and forget her boss) and went back to my hotel room.

I went to my room and let Yarrum in, blaster still in his hand. I went over to the desk and turned on the transmitter. Within a couple seconds the image of Master Skywalker appeared. I proceeded to tell him what I had just learned. After I finished he nodded his head and said, "Well, that's interesting. I want you to stay on the planet for a little while longer and try to find out who Namrah Kcin's master is." I said I would and turned off the transmitter. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my back and then I was on the floor.

Yarrum came up to me and said evilly, "where my master failed I will succeed. You Jedi are so easily fooled."

"It was you!" I said weakly.

"Yes, young Jedi. Go to sleep now you look like you could use some rest."

These are the last words I heard Yarrum Kcaz say. For he pulled out a dart and shot it in to my arm. Within a few seconds I saw nothing but darkness.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

The secret mission

Chapter 7

Now, you know how I got here. When I woke up (several hours later I imagine) I was in what looked like a jail cell. I tried to move my legs and arms, only to discover that I was shackled to the wall. I searched for my light saber, but I could not see it nor I tried several times to use the force, but I was too weak at the moment to use it. I had eaten and drank little of what my captors gave me. 

I had cuts and bruises all over my body from them beating me every two hours. They had tried to get information out of me. Although, the questions they ask were awfully weird and out of place. I had expected them to ask questions like who sent you and how much do you know. Instead, they asked me how to infiltrate the Jedi Temple and who are your strongest Jedi Masters. These questions got me to think there was another trader in the midst of the Jedi ranks. Who is he? If I only knew that answer. Who could it be... who could it be. Wait! All of a sudden I had a thought. Could it be possible? No, it can't be him, could it. It's not possible. Why would he... wait I hear footsteps. Somebody's coming.

Sure enough 30 seconds later, in walked Yarrum Kcaz. That evil grin on his face made me sick to my stomach. He looked over my food supply and laughed, looked at me and said, "what is wrong little Jedi not hungry? Pity you won't take advantage of our hospitality."

"If you went to show me hospitality, you will let me go right now and let me walk out of here," I said.

He started to laugh hysterically. Eventually, he stopped laughing and said, "I can do that, you'd escape and tell the other Jedi our plans."

Yes, I had figured out their plan. Their plan was to temporarily clone themselves into particular Jedi and infiltrate the Jedi Temple. This would eventually wipe out all the Jedi and make them the rulers of the galaxy. They already had one man inside the Jedi Temple. This person, whoever he was, would send Jedi on fake missions and then the dark Jedi would capture them and turned themselves into the Jedi they captured using their machine they had built. Eventually, Yarrum left the room leaving me alone, so I could finally figure out a way out of here.

Finally, I came up with a plan. I would wait until they came to clone me and then I would wipe out the dark Jedi and the machine. If this plan worked I would kill the main conspirators and then the other dark Jedi would be easy to get rid of.

The day finally came and I was ready. I had regained the majority of my strength and force abilities. Yarrum came in with about three or four others and stood right in front of me. He had my light saber in his hand and turned it on.

"This is a fine light saber. I've never known a Jedi to carry around a double bladed light saber. The double bladed light saber is more of a symbol for a dark side user. Are you turning to the dark side?" he asked sarcastically.

"Never" I said, spitting in his face.

As he wiped off the spit from his face he said with anger and hatred in his voice, "Take down this filthy evil Jedi." As the other dark Jedi closed in on me Yarrum punched me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me. When I was freed I was escorted down the hall to a big room. It was so dark in the room that I could not see anything, but what was in the middle. In the center of the room was a machine that looked like an elevator. It had a panel with five different colored buttons on it. My enemies took me in front of the machine. Still holding my light saber in his hand, Yarrum turned to me and said, "My apprentice, Kesilog Nayr, has done a good job. He brought me one of the most powerful Jedi of this generation. Now, young Jedi do you have any last words?"

"Just one, I said, where is the real Luke Skywalker?"

Yarrum gave me a startled look, "how... how do you know about that?"

"You should tell your apprentice he should not leave any clues. I had a weird feeling about this whole thing from the start."

"Well, you won't be able to save him anyway because you will be trapped here for a long time."

Those were the last words I heard Yarrum Kcaz ever say. At that moment I called for my light saber with the force and ignited both sides of it. I jumped back and went for the four dark Jedi that were guarding me. I cut them down in 60 seconds. Then I went for Yarrum, he grabbed his light saber and ignited it. I attacked him, for the first couple of minutes he blocked my attacks, but when I knocked him on the ground I knew that the next attack was going to kill him.

He got up and ran at me with great speed. I waited to the last moment and then spun around. My blade got him in the stomach. The scene looked like when Darth Maul killed Qui-Gon Jinn. I pulled my blade out of Yarrum and he fell to the floor, dying.

I quickly used my light saber to destroy the room and the machine. I ran out of the hide out, which I had been captive in for several days. I knew what I had to do. I had to fly back to Yavin four and stop Kesilog Nayr, the last and probably the strongest dark Jedi in this evil plot. I got my things from my hotel room, jumped in my starfighter and went into space. I headed back to Yavin four to finish this once and for all.

To be continued...


End file.
